tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Jump Starting Tekkit
Hello and welcome to the first page of mine this is how to jump start in Tekkit and conquer the cubey world with machines, nukes, and whatever comes to your mind. I have played Tekkit for quite a while now (we're talking years here) and I would like to offer my secrets of a successful start to all you newbies and veterans alike =D 1. ITS ALL IN THE START How you start in a world is very important in Tekkit. Unlike vanilla Minecraft where you mindlessly punch a tree, Tekkit requires skill and planning... and mindless tree punching. To get that point where you can fly around in a quantum suit shooting stuff with lasers and acting like Darth Vader, you will have to face many challenges. Remember these words "The road to success is paved with failure" and "It's always darkest before dawn", these words probably should not refer to a "How to become an industrial maniac" guide (yes, that's what this is) but put them to good use and make the creators of those marvellous sayings proud =D 2.KNOW YOUR SURROUNDINGS You spawned a new world, but before punching trees, get to higher ground (Treetop for example) and look for little beacons of leaves. Note those positions, and also see if you can find any caves while you're up top. Next go on and punch some trees and make your crafting bench. 3.GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY So, you made crafting table, now what? Well, the first thing you do is make a wooden pick and start digging. Be sure to bring the crafting bench with you so as soon as you get enough stone you can make a stone pick. One of the first things you'll notice is increased amounts of coal and iron, this is because IC2 (Industrial Craft 2) requires coal for most of its energy, and iron for most machines. Grab as much of both as you can and find a bit of copper, as this is your first Tekkit ore. You'll need it for cables machines and even as a fuel for Equivalent Exchange to get diamonds. While those ores are smelting you might want to make a treetap and visit those weird trees I told you to remember. Those are rubber trees, walk up to them and look for orange dots on the tree trunks. Right click those with your treetap to get sticky resin. Don't forget to grab some saplings, so you can plant them and make a rubber farm. This you should do while the ores smelt, when you finish put the resin in a furnace and cook it so it becomes rubber. Make some iron gear, but don't spend it all and you're set for the night. I recommend playing on peaceful because mob spawns increase in Tekkit. Stay indoors for the first night as you normally would. 4.GOING DOWN Alright, so its time to mine, go to the nearest cave and go down. You'll want to look for sapphire, ruby, and emerald for tools as they are as strong as diamond and have double the durability of iron. You need iron to mine gems. If you find uranium you should keep cause it's useful in late game (either as EMC or for nuclear generators) Tin, silver and, other miscellaneous ores can be used as materials for machines or be turned into other items in Equivalent Exchange. Redstone is used in all of the mods so grab as much as you can and you'll be fine. If you see diamonds get them, either for tools or Equivalent Exchange That's about it, if you want to learn more about machines or Equivalent Exchange visit their respective pages. Comment, and fill the gaps if you wish to, I am foreign so I'm sorry for misspelling. Hope I helped! Category:Tutorials